


Traveling 8

by redkite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkite/pseuds/redkite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is incomplete and finished.   There will be no more additional chapters. </p><p> </p><p>"Meet me in Agloe," John said.  He handed her a pendant with a map inside.  Then like a caged bird, the circus disappeared and never returned.  A traveling Circus.  A troll itching for adventure.  When the cards are played, will she have the spirit?  A grand adventure stands in your way Vriska.  If you keep your heart pure, and retain your will, you can do anything.  His smile gave her butterflies.  Yet this love story only lasts a moment.    In the harsh light, and through the dense rain, the pendant gives her hope.  "10 more days," She whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intrigue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a class where we're analyzing fandom and culture. So my final is to write a fanfiction (I know i'm so lucky). So please excuse the radical AU the story takes place in. This was the first idea I had that was clean. I took one of my favorite pairings and put it into a Victorian, Steampunk AU. So please be nice and opened minded. I'm try my best to keep the characters intact.

 

High up above the ground was the floating Island Iquitos. From The Alto Nanay, another “floating town” not too far, Iquitos looked like some kind of trinket built onto a flat canvas. Covered in shinning gold and delicate architecture, Iquitos was a star visible at day time. Most of the buildings on the floating island were structured with reinforced glass. Even the barrier of the city was made from painted golden steal. The wall was ornate, beautiful yet strong. Long winding spirals rose above the walls to decorate it. It was tall enough to keep citizens inside but not too tall as to take away from the beauty. So as it was, the city had to be careful with airships because the town almost disappeared in the morning. 

The “floating town” was really on top of a tall mountain. The clouds passed underneath the city making it appear to float on a frothy ocean. Many cities could be viewed on into the distance, not too unlike a pond with lotus flowers.

The Iquitos Island was special. It was a present for the white queen on her birthday a hundred years ago. She was at the special age of 300, so the white king decorated her favorite Island. Iquitos was her home town, and would always have a place in her heart. It would always have special protection by the king.

The town was home to trolls and  Carapacians , although the majority was the latter.  Historically, trolls had traveled up from the main land, the earth below the island, and worked in the service industry. Many trolls carry out specified tasks while the Carapacians of the island are in administrative work for the queen. No matter the class divide, Trolls in Iquitos are highly regarded as the Carapacians view trolls as intelligent and diverse. By nature, Carapacians are gentle and kindhearted. The trolls on the Island were calmer than the average troll. 

Down the cobble stone paths, past the florists and down the way from east main street administrations was the  Modiste 's  shop. The building was taller than wide, and painted blue. Eight tall windows covered the front of the building, although the top four had it's lace curtains closed. The bottom of the shop was the store while the  Modiste and her daughter lived on the top level. On the door, painted in bold dark letters was the shop's name, “Spider Silk  Modiste ”.

The top right two windows were to the daughter's bedroom. Inside, the young troll was stitching lace onto a green dress. The young troll was certainly a cerulean troll, with the light dust of blue across her face. Her long black hair was braided up in a crown shape. Little pearl pins dotted inside the braids like stars on the night sky. She wore a fashionable dark blue half skirt with a ruffled black top and a short button up cerulean sweater. 

In a moment her fingers stopped moving. She sat quietly at her desk, and listened intently. Placing the dress down, the troll gently got up and padded towards her open door. She peaked out. A wide smile burst over her face before she trotted back. Tossing the dress aside she quickly checked again before bending over. She went into a trunk under her desk and pulled out a book.

Clutching the book excitedly she hopped over to her iron framed bed and sat down. As she sunk in she opened the book. The book depicted pictures of trolls dressed extravagantly on the open sea. She lied down and turned a page. The next page shown a bloodied female troll carrying a sword as she wielding her most dangerous weapon, her smile. 

The sound of approaching footsteps snapped the girl back into reality. Quickly, she tossed the book into her closet. It landed soundlessly in a pile of coats. 

In a moment, a tall troll strolled proudly into the room. The troll had a round face and short hair. She wore an long yet tight cerulean dress and tall, sharp heeled boots. On top of her lead was a large matching hat adorned with thick lace. In hand was a walking cane.

“Vriska,” The troll started. Her voice was raspy but feminine. “Is that Ms. Cook's order next to your disgusting boots?”

The fancy dress laid crumpled next to Vriska's boots. 

“It sure looks like it,” Vriska answered. “I'd go far enough to say it defiantly is. No doubt about it”.

The tall troll glared at Vriska. She walked up to the troll and placed a hand on her knee, shoving against the other knee. 

“Ladies don't sit with their legs open,” The troll hissed. 

“Yea,” Vriska scrambled up. “Well grown trolls don't force their apprentices into solitude!!!!!!!”

The troll sneered. “You're hardly an apprentice,” She spat. “You're more suited as a battlefield medic”. 

Vriska was standing on the bed now. “Well you're hat looks like a dead bird,” She retorted. 

“Vriska, get off the bed and fetch me more fabrics,” The troll demanded. 

Vriska hopped down. “I'm not a delivery girl,” She hissed.

“You are here,” The troll frowned. She went into her pocket and pulled out currency.

Vriska slipped on her boots and walked over to the troll. Taking the money she trotted over to the doorway. Before she left, she turned back and smirked at the troll. 

“Check, ya later Spidermom!” She laughed.

The troll furrowed her brow as her delicate face turned a dark shade of blue. 

Vriska quickly ran out of the building and down the path towards the Fabric store. On her way, a colorful poster caught her attention. She had been locked away in her room for a while now. It shouldn't be a surprise that a local extravaganza had slipped under her nose. 

The poster was big and colorful. There was a strange creature balancing on a thin line high above a crowd. The creature was dressed in a colorful orange sequinned outfit. She seemed to be in a tent or something. Vriska crooked her head to the side. “What IS that thing?” She croaked. 

Text arched over the image and read, “The TRAVELING 8's Circus is in town!” Lower in the poster smaller text read, “VISIT TONIGHT, AT THE EASTERN DISTRICT AT SUNDOWN!!!!!!!!”

Further under that was smaller text, “Admission one body= 10 currency”. Vriska looked at the currency in her hand and smirked. 

“Sorry Spidermom. The MEDIC has plans tonight,” She giggled. The troll looked at the sky. Sundown couldn't be too far off. She bounded towards the eastern district, firmly grasping the currency. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Illusionist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the sun set, Vriska ran off to see the Circus. Creeping along, she would meet somebody who gives her a terrible curses. One that changes her life forever.

 Vriska jogged on, her heels clacking against the cobble stones. She had passed through most of the eastern district without seeing anything out of the ordinary. The only place left was at the edge of the town, a patch of greenary called Tandem Park. Just over the hill, the tippy top of a tent came into view. Vriska smiled widely and began to run.

The tent slowly came into view. A dense crowd of people stood around the entrance. Someone shouting could be faintly heard. “Get your tickets!” The man was shouting. The smell of something buttery foated through the air.

As the sun began to set, the lights flickered on. Little round lights dotted the top of the tents. Strung about over the crowd, they lit in concession. Vriska threw her head back and gawked at the display. The warm lights gave her butterflies.

She quickly rushed down to the crowd. Carapacians and trolls alike were packed tightly in front of the enterance. She tried to slip through but the carapacians stood in the places between the trolls and it was impossible to squeeze through. Vriska huffed. There had to be another way.

The troll girl skittered to the edges of the tent and walked around. Around back, part of the flap to the tent was hitched up slightly. Vriska giggled mischeviously and ducked down to crawl inside.

The inside of the tent was washed out in warm light. The wooden floor was covered with a intricitly designed red carpet. The hitched up side of the tent seemed to have been acidentally caught on the edge of a trunk. The sound of flapping and cooing caught her attention. Vriska rose up and met eyes with a strange creature.

Whatever it was stared at her with its wide blue eyes. Its mouth was sligtly parted, showing buck teeth. Whatever it was stood on two legs, like her, and was dressed in a fancy suit.

The room seemed to be a dressing room. Behind the creature was a vanity. A dresser was next to that and then a rack of clothing. Trunks and crates lined the wall to the right of her. To the left of her were crates topped with cages of white birds.

Vriska stared back, like a deer caught in head lights. She had been caught. The creature looked a lot like the thing on the poster she saw early. She began to talk but then wondered if the thing even spoke and if it did, did it speak Alternian?

The creature's mouth slowly picked up into a smile. It chuckled warmly. It said something in a strange chattery language.

Vriska watched it carefully. The thing laughed, although a little more nervously now. It coughed, and cleared its throat. “You speak English?” It asked.

Her ears picked up. “Obviously not. Nobody speaks that langauge here,” She replied.

The creature furrored his brows, and bit his lip gently. “Umm,” It began. “I don't speak...much Alternian,” It began.

“Clearly,” Vriska replied.

“My name's John!” The creature extended a hand. “John Egbert”.

Vriska stiffened and stared at the John creature carefully.

John's smile faultered. He took back his hand and straightened out his vest. “What's your name?” He asked.

“What ARE you?” Vriska blurted out.

“I'm Human!” John replied, a little defensively.

“Human? So you're an alien?” Vriska smiled. “That's so gross!”

“Alien? I don't know that word,” John replied.

“Alright, I'll lay it out for you,” Vriska replied. “You're weird.”

“I am pretty weird aren't I?” John chuckled. “I not see Humans here.”

“I don't have time for this. I'm going to see the show,” Vriska began to walk forward.

John furrowed his brows thoughtfully and looked around. A light sparked in his eyes and as Vriska approached the door next to him, he stopped her. He quickly pulled the hat off of his desk and held it up to her.

Vriska pushed it away.

John put up one finger and reached into his break pocket. He pulled out a little flower and dropped it into the hat. With a meak smile and a cautious hand he went behind Vriska's ear and pulled out the flower.

Vriska's eyes widened. She quickly snatched the hat from John and looked inside. She looked back in amazement. The hat was empty.

“How did you do that?!” She cried.

“Do you want to see another?” He asked.

Vriska nodded and John beamed.

Quickly he looked around the room. He ran over to a crate and brought back a short cup. He smiled as he went into his pocket and brought out a metal piece of currency. John placed the currency in the middle of his palm and tapped the cup against the palm of his hands three times. On the third, there was the sound of metal tinkling. John handed ther cup to vriska, and the currency was inside the cup.

Vriska's jaw dropped open. She tossed away the metal piece and examined the cup. “Are you magical?” She asked.

John placed a hand over his mouth and tried to hide his smile. “No way, dude,” He giggled.

The door behind John suddenly opened and a tall man peaked through. He began to speak and frowned when he saw Vriska. The two humans spoke in English, the man obviously angry. Soon enough he rolled his eyes and shook his head. He closed the door behind him.

John turned back to Vriska and grabbed her wrist. He began to walk when she pulled away. John frowned. “You want to see show, right?” He responded. Vriska's eyes widened and she smiled.

John and Vriska walked through the back until they reached a side door. John opened the door. The door lead to the side of the stage, close to the seats.

The huamn stepped aside and Vriska walked out. The door closed behind her quickly. The troll girl looked around and walked up to the bleechers.

The lights darknened and a human man in a red coat stood under spot light. He spoke in the language of the Carapacians, which was easy enough for Vriska to understand. Soon the show began, and he stepped away from the spotlight. Everyone clapped, and Vriska joined in.

The spot light faded and opened up on a figure. John was revealed and standing at the side of the stage. He smiled, and waved. His coat hung on his shoulder, revealing his white under shirt. He quickly took up his coat, brought it over head and threw it at the ground. Instantly, colorful smoke rose up and when it cleared, the human was gone. The spotlight moved and John was suddenly center stage. The crowd errupted. Vriska's mouth hung open.

During his act, John preformed a multitude of amazing acts. He levitated, stuffed himself inside a box to be burried (he transported himself again), and made a dog talk in English. The carapacians seemed to understand the dog and laughed. Vriska was on the edge of her seat.

When John's act was over he waved to the crowd and disapeared again. The crowd cheered and Vriska clapped along. Drums began to roll quietly and slowly became louder. A band began to play music and the human from the poster appeared on a platform high above the stage. The human from earlier introduced the girl as, “ROSE THE INCREDIBLE”.

During her act, Rose swung through the air. A carapacian appeared sudenly and swung around with her. They preformed amazingly well together, flipping the other around and trading off on swings. Suddenly rose stopped and stood on one of the side platforms. The audeince was silent. She slowly began to walk on the thin line. Vriska's heart pounded. She was going to fall, that rope was too thin! But in the end she made it and everyone cheered.

The acts only became more and more incredible until the show was over. The crowd gave one last cheer and the lights flickered on. People rose from thier seats and began to make their way to the exits, talking excitedly. Vriska made her way down. She suddenly noticed John standing at the bottom of the bleechers. Once down he gave her a sheepish grin. He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out something. “Present,” He said in Alternain.

Vriska extended her hand and he dropped a necklace into her palm. Vriska crooked her head and examined the necklace. It wasnt anything spectacular. It was just a silver necalce with a pendant hanging from the chain. The pendant held a piece of a map inside, with words written in a strange language. Johns voice caught her attention.

“Meet me in Agloe,” John said. “July 1 st at 6 AM. I'll be there”.

Vriska went to speak but somebody was beconing John. He shot her a big smile, and jogged off. Vriska stood there, clutching the necklace. She didn't know where that was or why the date was three months from now. She wanted to talk to him again. However John disapeared behind the tent and didn't come back out.

 

 


	3. Agloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska begins her quest.

 

                It was the dead of night when the Traveling 8 circus wrapped up. Vriska noted that she had never walked home alone at this time. As she walked, the pendent weighed down in the pocket of her dress. John’s smile was fresh in her mind. A light blush settled on her face but she brushed it off and concentrated on the road ahead.

                The bell on the door clanged as Vriska entered Spider Silk. As soon as he door shut, the sound of clacking heels pummeled against the ceiling overhead. Somewhere in the back of the store a door slammed.

                “VRISKA!” Spidermom’s feminine voice strained with her yell.

                The troll girl groaned.

                Spidermom shuffled into the parlor of the store. Her short hair was slicked back and a facial mask covered her scowling face. Her slender hand rested against her bony hip as she huffed. Even in her night clothes she wore heels. Vriska raised a brow and eyed the older troll.

                The door to her bedroom slammed shut, locking the young troll inside. Vriska walked over to her bed, threw off her shoes and flopped down. The ceiling of the room remained the same, no matter how hard she stared.

“Agloe,” Vriska whispered.

His eyes were the prettiest shade of blue, and his hair looked so soft. His smile was so toothy it took over his whole face.

Vriska grasped at her pillow and quickly pulled it over her face. She smothered herself until she couldn’t breathe and then she only uncovered up to her nose. Her whole face was a shade of blue. She wondered where Agloe was on the map.

 

In the morning it was time to finish that dress Vriska had worked on. When she handed it over to Spidermom she asked her, “Where’s Agloe?”

                The older troll was focused on stitching small details into an overly intricate dress. Spidermom paused her work momentarily to grab the dress. Pins stuck out from between her lips. She sneered. “Darling,” She replied. “That’s not an important question”.

Vriska huffed and took up an armful of fabric and carried it upstairs. She stopped on each step on the way up.

Later in the day, Vriska tended to a woman picking up a dress. The carapacian woman was dressed in all pink. Behind her strolled in a large male troll. Vriska slipped away for a moment and approached the troll.

“Hey you!” Vriska called to the troll.

The troll looked down at her sheepishly. “I can’t talk miss,” The troll whispered. “I’m on duty.”

“Listen, I don’t care,” Vriska whispered back. “Do you know where Agloe is?”

“No idea,” He shrugged.

Vriska pouted and slipped back to work.

After a few more failed attempts at recon, Vriska decided to slip out of the building. Down the cobblestone path, she wandered.

The sky was bright blue filled with thin clouds. Shadows floated down over the golden land, speckling the town. Above, the faint sound of airships sored past. Vriska looked up and watched the aircraft for a moment before continuing on.

Today, her long black hair was parted into two long braids. She wore a shirt with long, lace sleeves. Over the lace shirt was a corset. She wore short pantaloons that resembled a puffy skirt and long boots.

The air was sweet and warm with summer. Vriska took a deep breath and began a light jog.

The building came into view in a moment. The library was a tall building, with spiraling towers. The towers topped with golden bulbs. The walkway up to the library was paved in colored cobblestones.

Vriska walked inside. The door clanged shut. The atrium to the library was filled with small draws reaching high into the ceiling. The ceiling domed overhead where a large round light hung. In front of Vriska as a wooden desk where a troll woman sat. Behind the desk were two large, closed, wooden doors.

As Vriska approached, the troll woman smiled. “Good Morning, Miss,” The troll greeted.

“Save the greeting. This is going to be really quick,” Vriska answered.

The troll woman’s smile slowly turned into a straight line.

“Where is the town called Agloe?” Vriska asked.

“Agloe?” The troll responded. “Never heard of it. We have a map in the back, though”. The troll woman pulled a lever and the doors behind her opened.

Vriska threw the woman a smile and ran through. Quickly she ran past the aisles of books and people until she found a large map covered the entire back of the library. Vriska furrowed her brow and began to work on finding the town. After a few minutes, and a lot of hard working, Vriska located the town. Agloe, New York. It was tiny, just a little spec on the map, but she found it. She glowed with glory. Now to find Iquitos. The troll girl examined the immediate region and slowly began to work her way out. With each side step, her smile slowly began to fade. After a while, she had made it to the middle of the wall. Finally, she was able to locate her town. The bad part though was that it was far, far away.  


End file.
